


Glad To Have You Back

by Pathryn34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel Returns, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Single-layer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathryn34/pseuds/Pathryn34
Summary: Cas is back, but Jack is gone. Cas and Sam’s first private conversation after his return from the Empty.





	Glad To Have You Back

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the events in 13.06 Tombstone.

“Sam?” Came the familiar gruff voice through the door. 

Sam looked up from the laptop. He had retreated to his bedroom after Jack’s dramatic departure. He had just wanted to be alone. 

But this was Cas. Cas, who had just come back from the dead, once again. 

So, Sam closed his laptop, put it on his nightstand, walked on bare feet to the door, and braced himself with a deep breathe. 

He opened the door to that beloved face that was currently cast in worry. 

“Hey, Cas,” he greeted with an empathetic expression. 

Sam let his eyes caress Cas’ face. He had thought he would never see him again. 

He wanted to grab him and hug him tightly once more.

He wanted to kiss him until he was mindless. 

He wanted them both to lose themselves in each other after the tumultuous last few days. 

But, as his mother had so correctly reminded him, “Since when do we get what we want?”

“Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you?” Cas asked, breaking through Sam’s thoughts. 

“Sure, Cas, come on in,” he replied moving himself and the door out of Cas’ way. 

Cas made himself comfortable, in that stiff way he always did, on the chair by the table that Sam had added. Sam sat on the bed facing him. 

“So, what did you want to to talk about?” Sam inquired. 

“Jack. You spent more time with him than anyone. By the way, thank you for that. Dean told me that you’ve been the one to take care of him since, well, you know.”

“It was nothing, Cas. He’s a really great kid, as you found out for yourself.”

“Yes, he is. He takes after his mother, luckily. But you were there for him when I couldn’t be. You believed in him. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam finally conceded with a crooked grin. Cas’ words meaning more to him than he would ever admit. 

Cas nodded before continuing, “I’m worried, Sam.”

“Me too, Cas,” Sam replied. 

“I know you are,” Cas acknowledged before continuing, “But, did he give any indication of where he might go? What he might try to do? What all he’s capable of?” 

Sam considered for a moment how to best answer Cas’ questions. 

“As you saw, he doesn’t have full control over his powers, but he’s gotten a lot better. At the beginning, they were activated by fear. We know he’ll be stronger than Lucifer. But I’m not quite sure what all that entails.” 

Sam thought about telling Cas about asking Jack to help get their mother back. But he doubted that was particularly relevant. Part of him didn’t want to admit to Cas that even a little bit of his care for Jack stemmed from something selfish.

“As to where he’ll go or what he’ll do, I wish I had more answers, but I don’t,” Sam finally answered. 

Cas looked crestfallen. “I see. I was just hoping . . .”

Sam felt like such a failure. All the warmth Cas’ previous words had engendered was gone. 

“We’ll find him,” Sam promised, though his words sounded more sure than he actually was. 

Recently, and especially after Jack fled, he felt like he could do nothing right. He couldn’t train Jack to use his powers, he couldn’t even cheer up Dean, or get Jack to stay. And, Mom . . .

“I know you will do everything thing you can,” Cas’ gentle words broke through his thoughts. He looked at Sam with such certainty, such faith in Sam that it reignited that some of warmth from earlier.

“And, I’ll do everything I can. I’ll talk to the angels. Maybe they can help,” Cas continued. 

“Is that wise?” Sam wondered. 

“Maybe not,” acquiesced Cas, “But it’s one of the best chances we got.”

Sam certainly knew about that. When sometimes the only solution you can see is a bad one. 

“Please be careful, Cas. We just got you back.”

Cas looked at Sam fondly. Dean would have argued. Dean would have called him stupid. Dean was so used to protecting everyone, that he was sometimes insensitive about how he did it. But not Sam. Sam always believed in him. Always treated him like an equal. He appreciated it, more than Sam would ever know. 

“I will,” Cas replied rising. “I’ll let you get back to what you were doing. I can see by your attire that you’re ready for bed.”

A less well practiced Sam might have blushed, but instead, Sam rose with Cas and admitted while he walked him to the door, “Actually, I was searching for any signs of Jack. Sadly, nothing. But, you’re right. I should get some sleep. I will go at it in the morning with fresh eyes.” 

“Rest well, Sam. Good night,” Cas said, again giving Sam a fond look that made Sam melt. 

“Good night,” Sam managed to choke out. 

He watched Cas’ retreating back, admiring the new coat a little bit before closing the door. 

He turned out the lights and collapsed on his bed. But it was a long time before he fell asleep.


End file.
